


Amor Prohibitus

by Jhadin



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er glaubte nicht an Schicksal. Schicksal war etwas für die Ahnungslosen. Für diejenigen, die kein Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Taten steckten. So war er nicht. Doch oftmals spielt das Leben nicht so, wie man es erwartet hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transporterunfall

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer darüber, wie sie hierher gelangt war. Für ihn stand nur eines fest. Sie war in das Territorium seiner Rasse, der Asmodier, eingedrungen, hatte jegliche Regeln des noch bestehenden Waffenstillstandes gebrochen und schien sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst.  
Aus Absicht, oder war sie einfach nur naiv?

Er hatte sie schon spüren können, bevor sie überhaupt in seine Sichtweite getreten war, sie hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, fühlte sich unbeobachtet.  
Paranoid blickte sie von rechts nach links, war sich der stetigen, unsichtbaren Bedrohung durchaus bewusst, schritt nur mäßigen Tempos nach vorn. Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt.

Langsam ging er in die Hocke, saß noch immer seelenruhig auf dem Ast des großen Baumes und beobachtete sie, wie sie langsam aber stetig immer näher kam.  
Ihr zierlicher Körper, so ungeschützt mit diesen Lederfetzen, welche die Elyos Rüstung schimpften, war kaum mehr der eines Kindes und er fragte sich, wie tief die Feinde seiner eigenen Rasse gesunken sein mussten.  
Sie hatten es scheinbar so nötig, kleine Mädchen in den Krieg zu schicken, wohl wissend, dass es den Tod bedeuten könnte. 

Erbärmlich …

Er schüttelte den Kopf, verstand die Denkweise nicht, was ein Kind ausrichten könnte.  
Sie trug einen schmalen, hölzernen Bogen bei sich, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie als Jägerin erzogen worden war.

Jetzt, wo sie sich endlich deutlicher in seiner Reichweite befand, konnte er ihr aus Angst verzerrtes Gesicht erkennen, so jung und unangetastet, ihr Haar so weiß wie Schnee, wie es locker über ihre zierlichen Schultern fiel.

Es war ihr erstes Mal in feindlichem Gebiet, so viel war klar. 

Als sie sich genau unterhalb des Astes befand, wo er hockte, ließ er sich geschmeidig nach unten fallen und landete direkt vor ihr auf den Füßen.

Ihm klingelten jetzt noch die Ohre.

Sie schrie auf, stolperte nach hinten und landete auf ihrem Hintern, starrte ihn dabei völlig entsetzt an.

„Oh Gott! Du bist ein Asmodier!“

Natürlich …. mit wem oder was hatte sie denn sonst gerechnet?

Er starrte auf die herab, seine Augen funkelten in bedrohlichem Rot, als er einen Schritt näher kam, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie über den staubigen, dreckigen Boden nur weiter nach hinten rutschte.  
Ihre spärliche Bekleidung gönnte ihm fast jeden Einblick und er schnaubte verächtlich, bevor ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht schlich. 

„Viel Schutz bietet deine Rüstung ja scheinbar nicht.“, sprach er finster, ließ den Blick dabei musternd über ihren kleinen Körper wandern um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa, während sie vergeblich versuchte, den viel zu kurzen Rock in eine bessere Position zu ziehen.   
Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sie wirkte viel zu unreif, um eine Daeva zu sein. Die Elyos mussten wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein.

„E-es … tut mir leid. Es war keine Absicht, wirklich ...“

Ja, sicherlich …

Jetzt lachte er und sie wimmerte.

Wie war es möglich, unbeabsichtigt in diese Welt zu gelangen? Lügen konnte sie schon einmal nicht.

„Keine Absicht? Du bist keine besonders gute Lügnerin.“

„Nein.“, keuchte sie, hockte noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden, war mittlerweile wieder einige Zentimeter von ihm abgerückt. „Es war ein Teleporterunfall ...“

Das wird ja immer besser …

Sie musste spüren, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte, denn jetzt endlich erhob sie sich und klopfte den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung.

„Dieser Lehrling, Sonirim, sollte mich nach Poeta bringen ...“, versuchte sie zu erklären, ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwächer und brüchiger. Wahrscheinlich brach sie gleich in Tränen aus.

Namen interessierten ihn nicht.

„Bitte, du musst mir glauben!“   
In ihrer puren Verzweiflung griff sie nach seinem Arm, zu spät erst bemerkte sie ihre Taten. Er schlug zu, mit der geballten Faust, schickte sie wieder auf den Boden nieder und knurrte bedrohlich, bevor er aus Reflex zu seiner eigenen Waffe griff.

Ein erneuter Schrei, gefolgt von einem weiten Wimmern das bald schon zu einem Schluchzen wurde.  
Er starrte sie entgeistert an, ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, ohne seine Waffe zu ziehen und drehte ihr schließlich den Rücken zu. Leichtsinnig, wie er wusste, doch in diesem Zustand, war sie keinerlei Bedrohung für ihn.  
Na ja, als wenn sie es je gewesen wäre.

Die Regeln besagten, dass er sie zu töten hatte. Ohne Gnade, ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, doch sein Gewissen siegte. Niemand würde diese Tat erfahren.  
Er seufzte leise, rieb sich mit zwei Fingern den Nasenrücken, bevor er sprach.

„Verschwinde. Wenn ich mich wieder umdrehe, und du noch immer an Ort und Stelle bist, werde ich dich töten.“


	2. Kalte Tage

Das große Anwesen war von einer hauchdünnen Schneeschicht eingehüllt und er hatte sich auf den Balkon der Südseite niedergelassen, stütze sich mit den Armen auf dem verschnörkelten Geländer ab und blickte hinab in die Tiefe.  
Ein kleines, durchsichtiges Baldachin aus Glas schützte ihn vor den beißenden Winden und dem Schneegestöber.  
Vor wenigen Stunden hatte es angefangen zu schneien, nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit, dennoch hatte es ihn überrascht, als der Schneefall immer stärker zu werden schien und es somit seine Abreise nach Pandämonium verschob, wo er sich mit einem der Brigadegeneräle treffen sollte.

Er hatte sich für eine Spezialeinheit beworben, die dafür ausgebildet wurde, nach Elysea zu reisen und Zielpersonen zu erledigen. Ein Trupp von Assassinen. Kaltblütige Killer, die keinen Befehl hinterfragten.

Stimmengewirr und Musik drangen aus dem Inneren des Anwesens und er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, von hier verschwinden zu können.  
Er hasste Veranstaltungen. Besonders diese Art.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Du verpasst ja alles. Jearon hat schon nach dir gefragt.“

Die Erwähnung dieses Namen reichte aus, um ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen und er rollte die Augen.  
Geburtstage. Die wohl schlimmsten Tage im ganzen Jahr. Dieses unnötige Gewusel und Geplänkel. Diese Formalitäten und das aufgesetzte Lachen.  
Eigentlich hatte er geplant, klammheimlich zu verschwinden, doch bei diesem Wetter konnte er unmöglich in die Hauptstadt reisen.   
Der Schneesturm hatte außergewöhnliche Maße angenommen und nur ein Narr würde jetzt hinaus auf die Straßen gehen.

„Na was ist, kommst du wieder mit rein? Nicht, dass du mir hier noch erfrierst.“, sprach sie wieder. Sie, die Tochter der Beraterin von Jearon. Er kannte sie schon lange. Damals arbeitete sie mit ihrer Mutter zusammen auf dem Markt, verkaufte frische Lebensmittel von den Feldern außerhalb der Provinz, bevor Jearon ihrer Mutter den Job als Beraterin anbot.

Beraterin war das falsche Wort. Dienerin traf es eher.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er, dass sie langsam näher kam, konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren, bevor sie ihn überhaupt berührte.  
Sachte legte sie eine behandschuhte Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Leicht blickte er über die Schultern, konnte ihre weibliche Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennen. Ihr orangefarbenes Haar war zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zusammengebunden und sie trug ein hautenges, langes, weißes Gewand. Ihre pastellfarbene Haut wirkte dadurch nur noch blasser.

„Bedrückt dich irgendetwas?“, flüsterte sie leise gegen den Wind, doch er verstand ihre Worte problemlos. Noch immer hatte er ihr keine Antwort gegeben, schwieg einfach weiterhin.  
Eine peinliche Stille, die sie von ihm nur allzu gut kannte.

„Er möchte, dass du bei der Eröffnung des Buffets dabei bist.“, sagte sie und lachte leise. „Außerdem wird Delian unruhig, du weißt ja wie er ist.“

Er schnaubte verächtlich, drehte sich jetzt endlich richtig zu ihr herum und blickte in ihre klaren, grauen Augen, die erwartungsvoll und doch völlig ungezwungen zu ihm hinaufblickten.

„Er denkt ja auch wie immer nur an das Essen.“, erwiderte er, brach die Stille, die er so lange gehalten hatte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar, unschlüssig darüber, ob er nun mit hineingehen oder doch lieber hier draußen bleiben sollte.  
Er wusste, dass Jearon seine Abwesenheit nicht tolerieren würde und Delian weiterhin auf das Buffet bestehen würde.  
Gott, was war diese Bande doch armselig. 

„Ja, dabei hat er es nicht einmal so nötig.“, antwortete sie und lachte wieder, der Klang ihrer Stimme war wie eine seichte Melodie und er fragte sich, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Sein blick verdunkelte sich und er runzelte die Stirn, als er sie weiterhin musterte. Er hatte niemandem von seinem geplanten Verschwinden erzählt, nicht einmal ihr, und plötzlich verspürte er dieses Stechen in der Brust. Ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen.

„Dieser Mann hat für sein ganzes Leben schon genug verspeist.“ Er gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mann, der sich über andere lustig macht, doch in Delians Fall war es eine ganz andere Situation. Dieser Mann, dessen Fülle er selbst immer mit seiner adeligen Abstammung entschuldigte, fraß einem die Haare vom Kopf, wenn man nicht aufpasste.

„Wir sollten runter gehen, bevor er noch Amok läuft und das Essen aus Frust vernichtet.“

„Was interessiert mich das?“, konterte er, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch, desto eher würden die ganzen Gäste wieder verschwinden.

„Mir zuliebe, ja?“  
Sie hatte ihn gekonnt entwaffnet. Jetzt konnte er gar nicht mehr verneinen. Sie blickte ihn an und klimperte dabei mit ihren langen Wimpern, bevor sie seine Hand nahm und ihn sanft mit ins Innere der Villa zog.   
Er hätte Widerstand leisten können. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er bald verschwinden würde, für immer. Er hätte ihr anbieten können, mit ihm zu kommen.  
Doch er schwieg.

Als er mit ihr die Treppe hinunterstieg und wieder in die große Halle trat, wusste er, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen konnte.   
Es war viel zu gefährlich.   
Er wusste, dass er sie zurücklassen musste. Allein, umgeben von diesen Idioten.

Die Abreise hatte sich verschoben, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Schneefall bald aufhören würde. Er würde warten.

Und es blieben ihnen nur noch wenige Stunden, bevor er verschwand.


	3. Abschied

Das Essen war weitgehend ereignislos verlaufen und er war froh darüber, dass Jearon ihn wegen des Fehlens nicht angesprochen hatte. Genau genommen hatte er gar nicht mit ihm geredet, im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn ignoriert.   
Delian hatte glücklich seine Mahlzeiten verspeist und unter der Menge hatten sich kleinere Gespräche entwickelt. Vom Buffet war letztendlich nicht viel übrig geblieben.

Er hatte schweigend neben Mayu gesessen, an seinem Wein genippt und unterhalb des Tisches verdeckt ihre Hand gehalten, während sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte.  
Jetzt war er einfach nur froh darüber, der Meute entkommen zu können.  
Noch immer hielt er sanft ihre Hand, als er sie durch einige tanzende Grüppchen führte, die Treppe hinauf, in sein eigenes Gemach.

Eigentlich wurde es langsam Zeit, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihr zu erklären, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen verschwunden sein würde.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und schloss leise die Tür, drehte sich anschließend wieder zu ihrer zierlichen Gestalt um.  
Er war dieses Gespräch schon tausendfach im Kopf durchgegangen, doch vorbereitet war er keineswegs.

„Mayu ...“, flüsterte er leise, war an ihr vorbei geschritten und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht vor dem großen Fenster, welches die gegenüberliegende Seite des Zimmers säumte. Er rang nach Worten, wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte und war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es richtig war, ihr von seinem Vorhaben zu erzählen.   
Er hatte noch immer Zweifel.  
Sie würde sicherlich versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, ihn umzustimmen. Und darauf war er noch weniger vorbereitet.

Er hörte leise Schritte, wusste, dass sie näher kam und schloss die Augen, als sie die Arme von hinten um seinen Körper schlang und den Kopf sachte auf seinen Rücken legte, sich vorsichtig gegen ihn lehnte.

„Ich liebe dich ...“, hauchte sie leise, zerschlug damit seine Gedanken und er war unfähig weitere Worte zu fassen.   
Die Gewissensbisse, die er so hart versucht hatte zu verdrängen, holten ihn wieder ein und für einen Sekundenbruchteil stockte ihm der Atem. Er konnte sein Blut in den Ohren dröhnen hören und sein Herzschlag pochte wild in der Brust. Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Adern.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte schweigsam auf sie herab. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Haut, so zart, dass er sie berühren wollte. Ihre Augen, so funkelnd, dass er Angst hatte sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Ihr Haar, so leuchtend und faszinierend.  
Sein Blick hielt dem Ihren stand und wie in Zeitlupe strich er ihr über die Wange, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er weiter höher glitt und ihre Haarklammern löste.  
Jetzt fiel ihr Haar in lockeren Wellen über ihre Schultern und der Anblick war noch atemberaubender. 

Er brauchte keine Worte, um ihr zu sagen, wie wunderschön sie aussah. Er legte ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sachte an, löste den Blick keine Sekunde von ihr und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um die Lippen federleicht auf ihre zu legen.   
Sie schloss die Augen als er sie küsste und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen, um ihn besser erreichen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich ...“, wiederholte sie mit den gleichen Worten, als er sich von ihr löste und sie vorsichtig nach hinten in Richtung Bett schob. Sie ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze sinken und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten, um ihm Platz zu machen.  
Er folgte ihr, lehnte sich über ihren Körper und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab.  
An dieser Stelle hätte er ihr sagen müssen, dass er sie auch liebte, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz.   
Ja, er liebte sie, doch es wäre eine indirekte Lüge gewesen, ein gelogenes Versprechen, dass er niemals halten konnte, denn er würde gehen, würde sie verlassen.

Er flüsterte leise ihren Namen, bevor er die Träger ihres Kleides über ihre zarten Schultern schob, sich hinabbeugte um ihre Haut mit den Lippen zu berührte. Ganz sachte glitt er über ihr Schlüsselbein, genoss das warme Gefühl. Ihr Duft raubte ihm fast den Verstand und er fragte sich, welches Parfum sie benutzte. 

Sie lächelte ihn an, so unschuldig und half ihm, das Kleidergewirr zu lösen. Sie musste zugeben, der Verschluss ihres Kleides war ein wenig kompliziert gewesen und sie war froh, es endlich los zu sein.  
Er zog es ihr von den Beinen und legte es beiseite, bevor er sich aufrichtete um sie zu betrachten. Selbst ihre Unterwäsche war farblich dem Kleid angepasst und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen.“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. Sie hatte es also geplant. „Es ist nur fair, wenn du dich deiner Kleidung auch endlich mal entledigen würdest.“

Sie grinste, als er fragend die Augenbrauen hob, aber fast zeitgleich nickte.   
Er rutschte wieder vom Bett, zog sich den Mantel aus und öffnete sich anschließend das Hemd, bevor seine Schuhe, Socken und Hose folgten. Genauso wie sie, behielt er nur die Shorts an und kam zurück aufs Bett, kniete sich neben sie.

Er war schon immer eher der schweigsame Typ gewesen, noch immer hatte er kaum etwas gesagt und sie verlangte es auch gar nicht von ihm. Genau das liebte er so an ihr, diese unkomplizierte Art. 

Jetzt war sie diejenige, die ihre Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und ihn zu sich zog, zu sich herab, nur um die Lippen auf seine zu pressen, so zart und doch unnachgiebig.   
Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, schloss die Augen und biss ihr sanft in die Lippen, forderte Einlass um den Kuss zu vertiefen, ihm mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen.  
Sie spürte es nicht, doch all dies war ein Abschied.

Mit einer Hand öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihn ebenso schnell über die Schultern, wie er es mit dem Kleid getan hatte, jedoch ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Erst als sie beide atemlos keuchten und Luft holen mussten, lehnte er die Stirn gegen ihre, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen sanft berührten.   
Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er ihr über den Hals, konnte ihren Puls spüren, der unter seinen Fingern pulsierte.

„Thornton ...“, flüsterte sie leise, atemlos und es klang fast wie ein Gebet, so furchtsam. Er antwortete nicht, brauchte es gar nicht. Ihre Lippen fanden erneut die Seinen, als er mit den Fingern tiefer glitt, bis sie ihre Brust berührten.  
Sie seufzte, als er die Wölbung unterhalb streichelte und anschließend mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen strich.  
Leicht bäumte sie sich auf, ihm entgegen und ihr Seufzen wurde zu einem Stöhnen, als er ihre andere Brust küsste, mit den Lippen und der Zunge liebkoste. Er saugte und knabberte sanft, bis sie sich unter ihm wand und leise um mehr bettelte.

Er würde ihr alles geben. Er würde ihr in dieser Nacht alles gewähren, was sie verlangte.

Ganz langsam zog er ihren Slip über ihre Schenkel, war tiefer gerutscht und küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Sie seufzte wohlig und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er ihr Höschen achtlos beiseite warf und ihre Beine spreizte.   
Für einen Moment kniff sie die Augen zu und drehte den Kopf beiseite, beschämt. 

„Jetzt ist es dafür auch zu spät.“, hauchte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, küsste zart die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, hinauf zu ihrem Geschlecht.  
Ihre Wangen glühten förmlich und sie hatte gar keine Chance, die gesagten Worte zu verarbeiten, als ihr Körper erzitterte.  
Vorsichtig war er mit zwei Fingern in ihre heiße Mitte eingedrungen, während seine Zunge über Stellen glitt, die sie nicht einmal mit Worten aussprechen wollte.  
Wo hatte er gelernt dies zu tun?

Mit einer Hand krallte sie sich in die weiche Bettdecke, während er an ihr leckte und saugte und sie hatte Angst, die Gäste unten könnten sie hören.  
Musik drang durch die Tür und sie war sich sicher, dass die Party unten noch voll im Gange war. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippen, konnte die leisen Laute, die sie vor Erregung von sich gab, jedoch nicht unterdrücken.

„Thornton ...“, stöhnte sie, griff mit der anderen Hand in sein Haar, während ihr Körper erneut erbebte. „Bitte ...“  
Sie keuchte leise, unfähig ihre Bitte fortzuführen, fand einfach keine Worte. Er verstand, natürlich. Er entzog ihr die Finger und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Als sie ihn nun wieder anblickte, war er nackt. Wann hatte er sich seiner Shorts entledigt?  
Es war ihr egal. Sie wollte ihn einfach spüren, wollte dass er sie weiterhin berührte.   
Entweder konnte er Gedanken lesen, oder er hatte es gar nicht anders geplant, denn nun endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, beugte er sich hinab, zwischen ihre Schenkel und küsste sie erneut.  
Sie konnte seine Erregung deutlich spüren, als er sich langsam mit den Hüften nach vorne Schob und mit der Spitze in die eindrang.   
Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, denn dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. 

Langsam glitt er immer tiefer, gab ihr Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er langsam anfing, tief in ihr inneres zu stoßen. Er bewegte die Hüften und zum ersten Mal kam ein leises, knurrendes Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

Sie passte sich seinen Bewegungen an, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und bewegte sich gegen ihn, lies die eigenen Hüften sanft kreisen. Viel zu schön war er in erregtem Zustand und sie wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals endete.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an ...“, hauchte sie an seinen Lippen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen.   
Erneut knurrte er, leise und animalisch, als er sein Tempo erhöhte. Sie war so feucht und eng, dass es ihm fast den Verstand raubte.   
Sie hielt ihn fest umschlungen und leichte Kontraktionen verrieten, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand.  
Er wollte, dass sie kam, für ihn, durch ihn. Er wollte, dass sie seinen Namen schrie, ganz gleichgültig ob man sie hören konnte.

Er wurde wieder langsamer, kombinierte das Zustoßen mit sanften Hüftkreisen um das Gefühl zu intensivieren. Leise stöhnte er, flüsterte ihren Namen an ihrem Ohr und allein das reichte aus, um sie über die Grenze zu stoßen.  
Sie schrie auf, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und als sich ihre inneren Muskeln jetzt zuckend um ihn verschlossen, stieß er kräftig zu, stöhnte leise, als er sich in ihr ergoss.  
Sein eigener Orgasmus brachte ihn zum Zittern und mit einer Hand griff er nach ihrer, verschränkte die Finger mit ihren.

Es würde der letzte, gemeinsame Moment sein.

\- - - - - - - - 

Als er jetzt auf ihre schlafende, zierliche Gestalt hinabblickte, die sich in die Decke eingewickelt hatte, zog sich sein Herz in einem schmerzhaften Krampf zusammen.   
Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über im Arm gehalten, hatte ihrem Atem gelauscht, bis sie eingeschlafen war und hatte ihr kein Wort erzählt.

Vorsichtig legte er den Brief, welchen er zuvor geschrieben hatte, auf das Kopfkissen neben ihr, wollte sie nicht aufwecken.   
Er wusste, es war nicht die feinste Art, auf diese Weise Lebewohl zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte er leise, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie seine Worte nicht hören konnte. Er widerstand dem Drang, ihr Haar zu berühren. Je länger er wartete, desto schwerer würde letztendlich der Abschied sein.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer, ließ das Anwesen hinter sich und trat auf den verschneiten Weg, der in hellen Mondschein getaucht war.  
Er blickte nicht einmal zurück.


	4. Konsequenzen

Schweigend saß sie auf dem Bett, starrte vor sich auf den Boden und fummelte mit den Fingern am ihrer Jacke.  
Durch das große Fenster hinter ihr, schien ihr die Sonne auf den Rücken, erhellte den Raum mit angenehmem, warmen Licht.  
Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihr und sie wusste, sie hätte es ihm nicht sagen dürfen.

Wieso war sie so naiv gewesen, so dumm, zu glauben, dass er es verstehen würde?  
Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, er würde ihr zuhören.

„Wo warst du?“ - hatte er gefragt.

„Ich … mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut.“, hatte sie ihm erwidert und er war fast vor Wut auf sie losgegangen. Er hatte geschrien und verlangt, dass sie ihm alles erzählen sollte. Anschließend war er ruhiger geworden, hatte ihr versprochen nichts zu unternehmen.

„Es gab einen Transporterunfall. In Eltnen hat mich ein Mädchen namens Sonirim darum gebeten ihr bei den Übungen zu helfen. Aber anstatt in Sanctum zu landen, fand ich mich plötzlich in der Welt jenseits der Portale wieder.“

Ihre Augen brannten und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr die Tränen hochkamen.   
Er war so still geworden, hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt und war einfach aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Die Tür hatte er zugeknallt und sie schließlich allein zurückgelassen.  
Sie war nicht dumm und wusste wohin er gegangen war und was er vorhatte.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber nein, er hatte ihr nicht mehr zugehört. Für ihn zählten nur die negativen Aspekte.  
Sie war in Asmodea gelandet und jetzt hatte sie die Zukunft eines kleinen Mädchens zerstört. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Naivität.  
Nur die Götter wussten, was Kelan tun wurde.

„Es tut mir so leid ...“, schluchzte sie nun, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie eingeschüchtert Sonirim jetzt sein musste. Wie traurig sie sein würde.

Ihr Gesicht brannte und ein dumpfer Schmerz formte sich hinter ihrer Stirn, während sie weinte. Ihr Körper zitterte und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. All diese Gedanken brachten sie fast um den Verstand und die Schuld zerriss ihr fast das Herz.  
Was hatte sie nur getan?

Sie griff nach den Kissen neben sich und schmiss sie quer durch den Raum, schrie und verfluchte Kelan, ihren Verlobten, aus Verzweiflung.   
Sie selbst hatte nie etwas im Leben entscheiden dürfen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten von Sonirim zu ihrer eigenen misslichen Lage, der Zwangsverlobung mit Kelan.   
Alles war wie vorherbestimmt und sie wusste, sie konnte nicht bleiben.   
Dieser Vorfall war nur der Anfang von Missetaten, die Kelan sicherlich noch begehen würde, da war sie sich sicher.

Dieser Mann, war so schwer einzuschätzen. In einem Moment war er sanft und zärtlich, es war fast beängstigend und im nächsten Augenblick konnte er vor Zorn kaum an sich halten.

Sie war aufgesprungen und gerade als sie die Finger um die Türklinge schlingen wollte, ertönte ein Poltern von unten. Sie zuckte zurück, so als hätte sie sich verbrannt und stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße.  
Er war wieder da. Das wusste sie, bevor sie die Schritte außerhalb der Tür hören konnte, als er die Treppe hinaufkam.

 

Sie starrte auf die Türklinke, konnte sehen wie die sich bewegte und ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer, als er die Tür aufschob und ins Zimmer kam.   
Sein Gesicht war ruhig, keinerlei Anzeichen von Wut.

„Hast du geweint?“ Es war gar keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. Er musterte sie und für einen Moment befürchtete sie, er wurde wieder explodieren. Doch nein, nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und lächelte dann. Ein Lächeln, von welchem ihr kotzübel wurde.  
Langsam kam er näher, schlang einen Arm um ihren zierlichen Körper und geleitete sie zum Bett, wo er sich mit ihr niederließ. 

„Es tut mir leid, Mäuschen. Du hast mich sicherlich vermisst.“ Er zog die vollkommen falschen Schlüsse, doch das war ihr nur recht. Sie erwiderte nichts. Kelan wollte auch gar keine Antwort. Er zog sie sanft in die Arme und strich ihr durchs Haar, streichelte sie in der Art und Weise, wie man ein Haustier kraulen würde.

„Es ist alles geklärt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.“, flüsterte er weiter, strich ihr weiterhin durchs Haar. „Dieses Mädchen wird niemals wieder als Teleporterin arbeiten.“

Sie hatte es geahnt. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und ein leises Schluchzen kam ihr über die Lippen. Kelan zog sie nur näher an sich heran. 

„Sch … Alles wird jetzt wieder gut. Es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein.“ Wie immer interpretierte er ihre Tränen völlig falsch.

Es ist viel schlimmer hier zu sein …

Sie wollte alles los werden. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten würde. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass niemand mehr über sie zu bestimmen hatte.   
Doch kein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht, die dich aufmuntern wird.“ Bei diesen Worten blieb ihr Herz stehen und sie zog leise die Luft ein. „Die Hochzeit wurde vorverlegt. Ende nächster Woche sind wir endlich verheiratet.“

Sie konnte nicht atmen und konnte ein Husten nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie in einer Art Schnapp-Atmung wieder zu Atmen anfing. Sie stand kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. 

„Ist das nicht toll?“, lachte er leise in ihr Ohr, begeistert. „Ich weiß, du bist genauso aufgeregt wie ich.“

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie kein Wort gesprochen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, einen Weg zu finden, dieser Hochzeit zu entgehen. Die Vermählung war nicht vor Ende des nächsten Monats geplant gewesen.  
Jetzt musste sie schnell eine Lösung finden. Und das dringend. Ihr lief die Zeit davon.


End file.
